Rise of the Falcons
by Basilisk9466
Summary: The Inquisition must make a difficult decision concerning a Chapter in a unique position. As they consider the situation, the Inquisitor who was with them in their trial recounts the story...
1. The Beginning

_This is the history of my own chapter of Space Marines, the Chrome Falcons. Hope you like..._

"My lord, I'm afraid that it is a long story." Inquisitor Torlus looked beseechingly at his superior, hoping that he would be released from the duty of a verbal report. "It is hardly an important matter."

He froze as the other glared at him chillingly. "The loss of eight companies of Space Marines is not a trivial matter. Even if it was, my time would still be occupied by reading your report. Why do you evade the issue?"

"The experience disturbed me, my lord. I thought that I had seen all the faces of Chaos, but this… and the other thing is what I saw from the loyalist Marines. They did things that would be unimaginable to any truly loyal to the Emperor, yet they did so with His name in their hearts. I must admit…" He paused, aware of the danger of his words, considering the listener. "I must admit, my faith has been shaken."

"Is that not why the Inquisition exists? To ensure that the Imperium's faith is ensured? Proceed."

* * *

The Dauntless-class cruiser _Dominance_ slowly moved into orbit of Herpolaria Secunda. Around it lay the Battle Barge _Diamond Asp_, Strike Cruisers _Emperor's Wrath_, _Cobra's Fury_, _Python's Embrace_, _Constrictor_, _Divine Retribution_, _Striking Fang_, _Relentless_ and _Eternal Fury_. Swarms of escorts moved through the fleet. 

The Emerald Vipers Chapter was assembled.

A Valkyrie dropped from the _Dominance_, and moved towards the surface.

On board, Inquisitor Torlus braced himself. A relatively junior member of the Ordo Malleus, he was facing the task of 'analysing' a Chapter for the first time. He was also meeting the Vipers for the first time.

He sighed, and brought up the data on the Chapter again, looking for anything that would aid him in the ensuing meetings.

FILE 75938 LOADED

SUBJECT: ADEPTUS ASTARTES CHAPTER EMERALD VIPERS

ORIGIN: UNKNOWN – THEORETICAL DARK ANGEL ROOTS

SIZE: CODEX STANDARD

TACTICS: RANGED COMBAT SPECIALISTS

NOTES: THOUGHT TO HAVE UNORTHODOX METHODS OF EMPEROR-WORSHIP – REFERENCES TO 'VIPERSONG' SUGGESTED. UNCONFIRMED REPORTS SUGGEST USE OF A UNIQUE LANGUAGE BASED ON SERPENTINE HISSING. GENE-SEED HAS PASSED ALL TESTING TO DATE. NO EVIDENCE OF HERESY OR SIMILAR ANTI-IMPERIAL THOUGHTS. KNOWLEDGE SEEKERS – CROSS-REFERENCE BLOOD RAVEN CHAPTER.

FURTHER DATA?

The Valkyrie bounced as it passed through the atmosphere, and Torlus switched off the screen. He had been over it a thousand times. Re-reading the data would not help.

A tall, rocky fortress appeared on the horizon, with large turret emplacements scattered over it.

"Is that it?" he asked.

The pilot nodded. "That's Fort Herpolaria, sir. The only permanent stronghold owned by the Emerald Vipers."

A swarm of Thunderhawk gunships dropped from the clouds and moved into formation around the Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, this is Serpent flight. Transmit your authorisation."

Torlus typed in his Inquisition code, and transmitted it to the lead gunship.

"Your code has been accepted. Welcome to Herpolaria Secunda, Inquisitor."

The Valkyrie flew on, and then, with a sickening drop, landed on the Fort's landing pad.

The ramp lowered, and, summoning all his courage and personality that he had learned in his service to the Inquisition, Torlus strode out onto the Fort.

Twelve Space Marines stood waiting next to the access port. At the head stood a tall, Terminator-armoured Marine with the iconography of a Chapter Master. Behind him stood the ten Company Captains. Bringing up the rear was a Marine in full Power Armour with the iconography of an Apothecary.

As he walked towards the solemn group, Torlus noted the dark green armour, the red highlights, and the chapter insignia – a green, coiled snake on a gold background.

"Welcome, Inquisitor Torlus," said the leader. "I am Selarus, Master of the Emerald Vipers. These are my Captains: Evasario, Kaltharus, Dethralli, Lokarian, Herolex, Rialik, Korzoman, Siantrix, Lescario and Medasclo. This," he continued, indicating the Apothecary, "is Brother-Apothecary Torzian. He is in charge of our Gene-seeds."

"Thank you, Master Selarus," said Torlus with his best Inquisitorial tones. "You know the reason for my visit, of course."

"Yes, the Inquisition's 'routine check-up'. Let me assure you that we have nothing of importance to hide. I must impress upon you, however, that there are some things that we may not reveal even to the Inquisition."

Torlus nodded. Such secrecy was common among the Adeptus Astartes, and as previous Inquisitors had discovered, nothing could pry such secrets from them. There was even a record of one Chapter who killed one such Inquisitor for snooping too much.

"Good. What do you wish to look at first?"

"The implantation facilities and the products of your Gene-seed would seem to be the highest priority on the list."

"As you wish. Brother Torzian will be your guide. I fear that I and the Captains must leave you for the moment – we are getting reports of an Ork attack nearby that needs investigating."

The Apothecary beckoned, and Torlus followed him into the fortress.

* * *

"I take it you have not been in many such facilities, Inquisitor," said Torzian with a dry laugh. "I assure you, our cloning chambers are hardly of good quality compared to those of the Black Templars or Ultramarines. If you were to visit them, then you would see wonders." 

Torlus dragged his attention away from a gently floating Black Carapace, and stopped in front of another tank.

"This is a Betcher's Gland, is it not?"

"Ah, yes. Our Chapter's pride and joy. Oh, other Chapters may have these little beauties, but they don't provide what ours can."

The Inquisitor looked piercingly at the Apothecary. "Why do you say that? They only provide acidic spittle – a useful trick, but hardly vital."

The Apothecary shrugged. "If that is what they are meant to do… it is certainly one of their purposes. I have only heard rumours of what other Chapters do with theirs, but ours give us…" He trailed off.

"Give you what?"

"Snake-tongue," the other muttered. "Do not ask me to explain, for it is not my place to do so. If Master Selarus wishes it, you will be honoured with that knowledge. Otherwise…"

Torlus looked carefully at the organ. It certainly looked similar to those he had seen in schematics before, but… there it was. A small deformity of some sort, that would protrude into the mouth slightly, and possibly alter speech. Snake-tongue… maybe this was the 'unconfirmed' hissing language of the Vipers.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be problematic. The Adeptus Mechanicus passed the Emerald Vipers' Gene-seed as being free of dangerous mutation. This was probably something harmless, similar to the Space Wolves elongated canines.

The Apothecary beckoned him forward to the next chamber, but at that moment, an ear-splitting alarm roared through the fortress.

"What is that?" Torlus roared.

"The call to war! We are all ordered to go to the Thunderhawks and leave for the ships in orbit!"

The noise cut off abruptly, and the doors at one end of the chamber opened. "Ah, Inquisitor," said Captain Kaltharus. "I thought you might still be here. Master Selarus has invited you to join the fleet in our mission. After all, what better way to observe us than in our element? The _Relentless_' Thunderhawks await."

Torlus smiled. "I would be honoured, Captain."

* * *

The full fleet of the Vipers moved out of orbit, leaving the Fort with only a few Marines to defend it. Torlus wondered at the wisdom of leaving the Chapter's entire store of Gene-seed, among other things, unguarded, but Kaltharus had waved him into silence when he voiced his concerns. 

"Few know of Herpolaria's existence," he said. "And besides, we need everyone. The Orks attacking Paroliant are not just a small band, but a full Waaagh, numbering around a hundred thousand. The local defence corps will do what they can, and the Imperial Guard has been notified, but even so…"

Torlus settled himself in his seat, and prepared for the coming battle.


	2. Vipers' Fangs and Orks Teeth

_You sound surprised, W40kFanatic… Just because EC didn't turn out well…_

There was a jolt as the _Relentless_ exited warp space. In front of the Vipers' fleet lay Paroliant.

And between them and it lay the Ork fleet. Swarms beyond number of Savage Gunships, Ravagers and Onslaughts surrounded no less than ten Kill Kroozas and four Terror Ships.

This was going to be nasty.

"Sir, _Diamond Asp_ orders that we make a Cobra Strike on the planet and then try to isolate the Ork fleet until the 475th Cadian and Battlefleet Solaris arrive."

Torlus looked at Kaltharus apprehensively. "Cobra Strike?"

The Company Captain's expression was invisible behind the Terminator helmet, but the Inquisitor sensed he was grinning. "You'll see," he replied. "Let's just say that it's a tactic we developed for reinforcing blockaded ground troops without fighting through the blockade. It's dangerous on the way out, but it saves half the damage at least. I presume that you will be joining the ground troops?"

Torlus nodded.

"Then get to the Drop Pods. And be ready for a hard fight – nothing that can't fit in one will be getting to the surface."

* * *

Boss Golg Skullhamma grinned at the sight of the forces approaching them. "Now we got sum humies to batter! Da Warboss said dat dere would be sum coming'!" 

"Not dat many, boss," said one Ork disappointedly.

"Dose are da Marine boyz! Not many of 'em, but dey put up a good fight! Load all gunz! Waaagh!"

The battlecry was taken up throughout the Terror Ship, and it shook from the vibration.

"Uh… boss… dey're comin' in awfully fast…"

Travelling well in excess of standard planetary orbit speed, the Viper fleet slammed through the blockade, taking little damage from the surprised Orks. Lance and torpedo fire sprayed from the Marine warships, and as they reached the outer edges of Paroliant's atmosphere, slammed the engines into reverse. Drop pods streamed down to the planet, and the ships pulled away to try and break out of the blockade once more.

* * *

Torlus gave a yell of exhilaration as the Drop Pod flew through the planet's atmosphere. He'd been in a few Drops before, but they produced an adrenalin rush every time. 

A few of the Marines in the Pod gave him disapproving looks, but said nothing.

"Thirty seconds to impact," said the Pod's Machine Spirit calmly. "Orks detected in drop zone. We fight with honour, for we fight in His name."

There was a jolt as the Pod's engines kicked in to slow it from fatal velocities, but when it arrived, it was still enough of an impact to forcibly stand Torlus up.

The panels of the Pod opened, and with a roar of "Our fangs shall strike you down!", the Marines leapt out of it, bolters spitting death into the Ork lines. There was a jolt as the Deathwind launcher spat missiles at the xenos, and the sound of various other Marine ordnance filled the air.

Torlus checked the needle pistol one final time, and leapt into the fray.

Lasfire from the beleaguered defence corps joined the cacophony, and for a moment it looked as though the Orks would retreat.

And then no less than four Battlewagons roared over the hill. Shootas, zzap guns and rokkit launchers blazed at the Space Marines.

There was a flare of light, and five units of Terminators teleported into the fray.

"Devastators! Target the Battlewagons, don't let anything distract you!" roared Selarus. "Everyone, get ready for impact!"

Orks leapt from the huge constructs and charged, a mighty "Waaagh!" coming from their throats. The Vipers and defence corps lowered their weapons, and a deadly hail of lasfire, bolts, autocannon shells and promethium washed over the Orks.

More Trukks leapt over the ridge and yet more Orks charged into the fray.

"Inquisitor! The left flank!" yelled Kaltharus. With startling speed the Captain and his Terminator squad ran towards the indicated area, where the defence corps were locked in close combat with a huge mob of Stormboyz.

An explosion rocked the battlefield as a well-aimed lascannon shot ripped apart a Battlewagon.

Torlus fired the needle pistol into the mass of Orks charging the corpsmen, and as they turned to face the new threat one of the Terminators fried them with his heavy flamer.

And then they were in combat. Three Orks charged the Inquisitor, and he despatched the first with a needle before slicing through the other two with his power sword. Kaltharus was locked in battle with the Stormboy Nob, an ugly brute with huge tusks. Chainfist met power klaw with a vicious crackle – for the moment, they were evenly matched.

Another explosion rocked the landscape as the defence corps destroyed another Battlewagon with a lucky autocannon shot. The corpsmen, who had been getting slaughtered by the Orks, cheered and fought back with renewed vigour.

Kaltharus finally found an opening and killed the Nob with a punch that literally weighed a ton. "Everyone down!" he roared, and fired his plasma cannon at the next mob of Stormboyz. The Orks retreated in disorder, and were cut down in hail of fire.

Two more explosions marked the end of the remaining Battlewagons to missile fire, and the Orks abruptly started pulling back.

Torlus was just about to relax when a mechanical clank of tortured metal filled the air.

Six Killa Kanz were clanking their way towards their flank, shootas blazing. Corpsmen died in swathes as the primitive weapons cut through the ranks, and even one of the Terminators fell as the slugs found a weakness in the armour.

Kaltharus charged, and got off one plasma cannon shot before engaging the metal behemoths. Two of the Kanz blew apart in the detonation of super-heated gas, leaving four swinging their claws threateningly.

The Terminators swarmed the things. Although the power fists made them slower than their vehicle opponents, they also made them far deadlier. Two more Terminators fell to the constructs, but all of the Ork craft were ripped apart in seconds.

Torlus looked over the battlefield. For the moment, they appeared to have won. The Orks were retreating everywhere.

"Only a temporary victory," commented Kaltharus, as though reading his thoughts.

"Don't lecture me, Captain," replied Torlus. "I may be Ordo Malleus, not Ordo Xenos, but I know enough about Orks to know that they'll be back. In greater numbers."

Kaltharus removed the helmet, and bowed his head. "My apologies, Inquisitor. I must report to Master Selarus and see what our next move is."

* * *

Warboss Varg Bonesmasha grinned viciously. "More humies? All da better to smash! Dose Marine Boyz will give us a good fight. Ov corse, if dat's okay wiv you?" he added sarcastically to the tall figure standing in the shadows. 

The figure smiled. "Do what you wish, Ork. We will not stop you. All that we requested is that you attack this planet."

"Damn right you requested!" roared the huge Ork. "Nobody orders da Orks! Wot I wanta know is when yooze Chaos boyz are gonna inta-sept all dose new humies on da way here!"

The Chaos Sorceror smiled indulgently. "Honestly, Ork. To listen to you, one would think that you were scared of facing too many Imperial lackeys."

To his credit, he didn't even flinch as the Ork roared in fury. The Warboss's power klaw smashed through the nearby Trukk without the Ork even noticing. "Da Orks is scared of nuffing and nobody! Got that, saw-sor-or? I just don't want to lose too many of da boyz before we goes onta da next planet! If wot you say is troo, den we'll be facing too many bash without losin' too many to attack dat wolfie-world! I bin wanting to smash da Wolves good an propa, and if you lose me dat chance, yooz gonna pay!" Varg turned to see the wreckage of the Trukk. "Who did dat! Get it repaired, you zoggin' grotz!"

The Sorcerer smiled to himself. So easily manipulated, the Orks. Something like a Khornate warrior – point them in the right direction, and then get out of the way.

The thought of manipulating the Khornate fools made him smile again. War was such a base instinct. Why Khorne inspired such loyalty in his minions was beyond him. No subtlety.

The Warboss noticed the smile. "You laughin' at me, humie?"

"Of course not, Warboss," said the Sorcerer placatingly. "But I'm afraid you must excuse me. I must converse with my masters."

Bonesmasha sneered, and waved an arm in dismissal.

No doubt about it, thought the Sorcerer. The Orks could be anticipated to react the right way. Though it would be a good idea to stay out of the way of them when the Imperial reinforcements arrived.

Yes. When they realised that they had been betrayed by the Thousand Sons, they might get… aggressive.

_Hope you don't think I stole that scene from Dawn of War – the similarity is unintentional, I assure you._


	3. The Battle for Paroliant, part 1

Golg Skullhamma roared in fury. Not only were the humies' losses minimal, but they had lost a third Kill Krooza to a wing of Thunderhawks.

"I want dose humies dead! Now! Keep all gunz firing, you lazy grotz!"

"Boss, new ships incomin'! Looks like more humies!"

"Wot!"

The Ork stared at the opening rift into Warp Space. There were definitely humie ships coming through.

Battlefleet Solaris had arrived.

* * *

Admiral Vanardis smiled grimly as he caught a glimpse of the Ork fleet through the Warp rift. As his flagship, the Apocalypse-class battleship _Imperator Magnus_, entered normal space, he knew that the fight would be a tough one. 

"Admiral, I count four Terror Ships, seven Kill Kroozas and many smaller vessels surrounding the planet. The Emerald Viper fleet has lost several escorts, and most of the ships have taken heavy damage."

"Very well. Signal the _Diamond Asp_ that we are moving to engage the enemy, and order the fleet to enter attack formation."

It was going to be a tough battle. Even with _Imperator Magnus_, the Emperor-class _Swift Fury_ and over twenty cruisers and frigates, they were still outnumbered and outgunned. The transports and escorts of the 475th Cadian would add to the battle, but…

"Sir! Savage gunships, incoming!"

"All lances fire! Stop them from getting a good salvo!"

The _Imperator Magnus_' lances spat beams of destruction at the Ork ships, shredding through them. Out of the fifteen attacking, ten were destroyed by the unrelenting salvoes from the fleet. The last five got off on volley before exploding from the sheer volume of energy.

"Status!"

"Shields are holding!"

"_Diamond Asp_ welcomes us to the battle and requests instructions!"

Vanardis powered up the holo-display that represented the entire battle, and started bellowing orders. The battle for Paroliant was beginning in earnest.

* * *

"Ah, Inquisitor," said Master Selarus. "The _Diamond Asp_ reports that Battlefleet Solaris has arrived, and the orbital battle is about to begin properly. Admiral Vanardis has requested that we attempt to forcibly retake the planetary defences in the Hive City of Tarnegris." 

"I see," said Torlus. "I take it that Tarnegris is a contested area?"

"Yes," replied Kaltharus. "The Orks have moved in in force. The defence corps are trying to hold them back, but the city is mostly empty. The civilians got away before the Ork attack."

"As I was saying, most of our forces must remain here to keep a holding action against any further assaults. Therefore, I have asked Captains Kaltharus and Medasclo to lead an assault on the city. Strictly infiltrative – small units of snipers, devastators and assault marines."

Torlus cocked his head. "Assault marines and devastator squads are not traditionally infiltrative."

"Assault marines in a hive city are surprisingly hard to get to grips with," commented Kaltharus with a grin. "And we make sure that none of us forget our lessons among the scouts. The Orks won't stand a chance."

Torlus returned the smile. "This would be most interesting to watch. May I join the attack force?"

"By all means, Inquisitor."

There was a roaring from outside the command post, and Selarus looked up eagerly. "Excellent. The Thunderhawks made it past the blockade to deliver our vehicle support. The battle in orbit must be getting more vicious for the Orks' attention to be drawn away for long enough."

A servitor moved towards the Chapter Master. "Communication for you, Master," it said in the strange monotone of the cyborg constructs.

"If you will excuse me? Captains, move as soon as your troops are assembled."

Inside the structure, Selarus flicked a switch, and watched the forming hologram.

"It's you," he said with an impatient snarl. "I told you not to contact me until the Orks were destroyed."

"My apologies, _Master_," replied the other, pronouncing the title with a sneer. "I merely thought that you would want to know that our plans at this end are going according to schedule. We will be ready to move in a matter of hours. We need not obliterate the Orks utterly before acting."

"Don't you know the meaning of patience? I am pleased to know that you are nearly ready, but remember our deal. The Vipers would send the signal and set things running, not your automaton lackeys."

"As you wish," replied the figure. The hologram dissolved, and Selarus cursed the insolence of the other. No matter. It was one of the many issues that would be resolved soon.

* * *

"This is where we leave you," said the Marine piloting the Rhino. "Tarnegris is a matter of minutes away on foot. 

Torlus nodded his thanks for the lift, and stepped out onto the ravaged plain. Faint sounds of battle filtered the otherwise eerily silent Hive city.

Devastator Squad Alpha moved towards the city entrance, with Torlus in the lead. Around them moved a total of twenty Devastators, twenty Assault Marines and fifteen sniper rifle-armed Scouts from various companies.

"Marines!" roared Kaltharus, who had left his prized Terminator armour for a jump pack. "Status?"

The fifty-five warriors checked their arms one more time, and with a resounding "Yes, Captain!", they were on the move again.

The moment they entered Tarnegris, they were under attack. A mob of stormboyz dropped from the high buildings, roaring battle cries.

With impressive synchronisation, every Marine raised their weapon to aim at the attackers, and fired. The Assault Marines' flamers torched most of the xenos, with heavy bolter fire from the Devastators shredding the rest.

"You know what to do," said Kaltharus, in such calm tones that it was as though the Orks hadn't even existed. The Assault Marines triggered their jump packs, and rose to the buildings. Scouts swarmed into the shadows, combing the area for targets. Finally, the Devastators moved forward, ready to eliminate anything that came their way.

"Fall back! Fall back, I say!"

Torlus' head snapped to look towards the source of the voice, and saw a group of routing corpsmen, hotly pursued by several Wartraks. "This way!" he roared as the Devastators primed their lascannons and plasma cannons.

The 'traks' shootas rattled, and two of the corpsmen fell. Spears of light smashed into the vehicles, obliterating three. The fourth somehow remained intact, before getting incinerated by a well-aimed plasma bolt.

The leader came to a halt in front of the Inquisitor.

"A thousand thanks, sir," he gasped. "Sergeant Garrison, of the Tarnegris Eaglehawks, at your service. They took us completely by surprise – we've usually been able to avoid the vehicles, but those overtook us. With the last anti-armour weapons destroyed a few hours ago, I thought we were goners."

"At ease, sergeant," replied Torlus. "What is the state of the city?"

"When the Orks first attacked, we were able to hold them off for a while with the wall bolter turrets, but they brought in something that I've never even heard of! The bolts just glanced off its hide, and it smashed through the walls like they were paper! Luckily it was too big to fit into the central district where the orbital batteries a stored, but we're down to guerrilla action there. The last time we were able to cut through the Ork jamming, there were about seventy men left there, facing around two hundred Orks. They had a good position, and were cutting through them like flies, but they just kept coming… for all I know, they're dead by now."

"And the rest of the city?" asked Medasclo.

"As far as I know, we're the only ones left outside of the centre. Too easy to get killed out here, and that behemoth is still roaming around – we had to avoid it a few times."

"What did this 'behemoth' look like?" asked Kaltharus over the comm. channel.

Garrison groaned. "Four legs, tusks the size of an man, teeth bigger than a lasrifle, and a small bunker on its back. Orks were swarming over the top of the thing, but they barely had it under control. Must have been three times the length of a Chimera."

"Squiggoth," said Medasclo with a sigh. "I suppose it was too much to hope for that they hadn't brought any of those monsters."

"We've dealt with them before," chided Kaltharus. "We'll just have to be careful, and concentrate fire when it does appear. Thank you, Sergeant Garrison. You have acquitted yourself well today. Leave the city and take refuge among in the Rhinos there. Make sure you tell the Marines there to be careful of the Squiggoth."

Garrison saluted smartly, and beckoned his men to follow him out of the city.

* * *

Vanardis swore brutally as the _Swift Fury_'s hull buckled under the concentrated fire of the last three Kill Kroozas and a Terror Ship. "All ships, protect the _Fury_! Aft lance batteries, focus on that Savage Gunship!" 

There was a flash, and a Falcion-class escort detonated as a volley of Ork torpedoes found their mark.

"Sir, _Diamond Asp_ requests support – they've isolated a Terror Ship!"

Vanardis quickly looked for the Battle Barge on the holo-display, and noted that it was locked in one-on-one with the lead Terror Ship.

"Order _Tyrant_ and _Martyr_ to join the _Asp_!" he ordered. "The sooner we take down the lead ships, the sooner their force will dissemble into quarrelling fragments!"

Sparks flew between the combatants on the display, and another green Ork dot winked out next to the _Imperator Magnus_. Scanning the battlefield, he thanked the Emperor for how well the battle was going. Solaris would most likely be out of action for a while afterwards, but the Orks were taking catastrophic losses.

More sparks flew towards the lead Terror Ship, which began flashing to indicate critical damage.

Abruptly, more ships entered the system. The holo-display matched them to the Cadian 475th, with a Super Heavy Troop Transport closely followed by two Thunderbolts and four Firestorms.

"Sir, Cadian 475th requests that we split the Ork line to allow them through, then the escorts will join us."

* * *

Skullhamma finished punching the Ork who had reported the arrival of the Cadian forces. "Dat is not wot I wanted ta hear! Da Chaos boyz said dat it'd just be us an da Marine boyz! Now we gotta throw everything at dem!" 

"Boss, we'z gonna get stomped!" whined the unfortunate messenger.

The Ork Boss punched him again. "We'z da Orkz! Orkz neva lose! Orkz…" A green speck caught his eye out of the viewports of the Terror Ship. It grew into a Thunderhawk gunship.

As though in slow motion, the gunship launched a spray of hellfire missiles. As it pulled away, the missiles grew until they filled the view.

Time snapped back, and the bridge exploded.

* * *

Vanardis smiled viciously as the silhouette of the Terror Ship winked out. One down, three to go. They could come out of this with honours at this rate. 


	4. The Battle for Paroliant, part 2

The strange peace of Tarnegris was shattered by the strange, stuttering roar of Ork vehicles.

A swarm of a dozen warbikes swarmed around a corner, and the riders roared in anticipation as they spotted the Vipers. The shootas mounted on the bikes chattered, and the ground around them danced with the impact of the shots.

Once again the devastators swung their weapons to bear, but this time they were beaten to it. The sharp 'crack' of sniper rifles sounded, and the bikes spun out of control as their riders were shot down.

"Good work, Captain Medasclo," said Torlus. The Tenth Company captain nodded in acknowledgement, and the Marines moved on through the city.

"According to the maps of Tarnegris, we should be a few hundred metres from the central district and the orbital defence batteries," said Kaltharus over the vox-link.

They rounded another corner, and came face to face with the largest monstrosity in the Ork arsenal.

"Hold it, hold it you grotz!" yelled an Ork as it yanked the Squiggoth's reins. The arrival of the Marines had apparently gone completely unnoticed.

The Squiggoth roared, an earth-shattering sound. One of the tall buildings nearby wobbled dangerously before collapsing from the vibrations.

"Boss, unless it gets sumfin' to eat, it's gonna – aaargghhhhhhh!" The Squiggoth's huge jaws ripped the unfortunate Ork to small chunks, and swallowed them. As its head turned to look for more victims, it saw the Marines.

So did the swarm of Orks on the creature's howdah.

The Squiggoth charged. Zzap gunz and big shootas spat, but that huge creature's motion rocked the weapons so much that most of the shots went completely wide.

"Cover! COVER!" shouted Medasclo. The scouts and devastators ran for the surrounding buildings, occasionally firing a bolter shot at the monster. It flinched occasionally as the bolts detonated on a particularly sensitive spot, but it did nothing more than chip at its thick armour.

"For the Emperor!" came a cry from the sky, and the assault marines dropped onto the Squiggoth's back.

The Orks roared back at them, and drew their choppaz. Chainsword met primitive axe, and two Marines fell from the sheer force of the Orks' blows.

The match was one-sided, though. Outnumbered and outgunned, the xenos died rapidly.

The Squiggoth roared, and smashed into the building containing the retreating Marines. It reared back, ready for the next attack. Bolter, plasma and lasfire smashed into the behemoth, but nothing seemed to affect it.

Medasclo raised his sniper rifle, and aimed carefully at one of the monster's eyes.

Crack.

The Squiggoth roared in pain for the first time. Still on its hind legs, and trying to rear back further, it began to collapse onto its back. The Assault Marines took off just in time.

Tarnegris shook with the impact of the twenty-ton creature. As it rolled, trying to right itself, Kaltharus landed in front of it.

The Squiggoth snapped viciously, but the Captain stood firm. He raised the plasma pistol, and fired five shots into the injured eye.

The monster's scream was like a physical blow, yet it somehow survived the horrendous energies it received. It reared up, trying to regain its balance, but collapsed again. Kaltharus triggered the jump pack, and landed next to the metre-long eye. With a vicious twisting thrust, he sent the power fist deep into the Squiggoth's cranium.

Still the creature refused to die. Other Marines swarmed around the fallen giant, firing their weapons at any weak spots in its armour.

"Captain! Get off!" called a Devastator. Kaltharus triggered the pack, and flew upwards as the five Marines below fired their plasma cannons straight down the Squiggoth's throat.

With one final roar of agony, the creature fell still.

The Marines stood silently, honouring the creature as a worthy opponent.

"Move out," said Kaltharus eventually. "The central district is behind those barricades. Be ready."

* * *

Vanardis watched as the second Terror Ship's guns fell silent, and the craft itself gently coasted away from the battle, fires burning away the little atmosphere remaining in the hulk. 

"Port lances, finish off that Terror Ship!" he called out. "Sensors, status of the Ork fleet!"

"Two Terror Ships, two Kill Kroozers, and approximately thirty smaller ships remaining. _Swift Fury_ reports that it has taken heavy damage and requests permission to withdraw to the edge of the battlefield. Battlecruisers _Martyr _and _Tyrant_ have taken minimal damage. We've lost the Dominator-class _Emperor's Lightning_, Lunar-class _Necromunda's Embrace_, and seven assorted frigates. Even with the Cadian escorts, we're outnumbered and outgunned, sir."

"Brute force does not a victory make, lieutenant. Nova cannon, fire on that swarm of Onslaughts."

The deadly weapon fired, and the blast shredded five of the vicious ships. Showing a rare indication of self-preservation, Ork squadrons loosened in formation, making further nova cannon shots virtually useless.

"Kill Kroozer incoming! Looks like they're going to ram us, sir!"

"All lances, fire on that Kroozer!"

Dozens of beams of coherent light slammed into the primitive vessel's hull, but it kept going.

"Torpedoes incoming!"

The huge plasma rockets streamed from the Kroozer. Vanardis swore.

"Why is it that whenever you're counting on Ork weapons to go wrong, they don't? Turrets, at the ready!"

Lascannon shots poured from the turrets, but most of the torpedoes made it through the barrage unharmed.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Abruptly the torpedoes exploded a short distance from the _Imperator Magnus_. A swarm of Thunderhawks dived past the battleship's bridge, and Vanardis laughed with relief. "Remind me to thank the Vipers for that one later," he commented. "Maintain fire on the Kroozer!"

The shark-like prow of the Ork ship slowly disintegrated under the barrage, but the Apocalypse-class wasn't faring much better.

"Status!" Vanardis roared.

"Power to the Nova cannon has been severed! Lance batteries five through seven not responding! Plasma cannons offline! Dorsal thrusters not responding! Hull breaches on several decks!"

The Admiral's face was rigid as he watched the Kroozer close on them. Although the Ork ship would be destroyed for certain, the question was whether it would take the _Imperator_ with it?

"Admiral, Kroozer has ceased firing! Continues to close… wait… plasma reactors have overloaded!"

Vanardis relaxed as the other ship slowly detonated.

"Sir, the _Imperator_ is virtually crippled. We can still fight, but I don't fancy our chances in the thick of it. Your orders?"

The Admiral sighed, but directed the helm to take them away from the central battle. From his days as captain of a Firestorm frigate, he knew that all it took was one good run to destroy a badly damaged battleship.

* * *

Kaltharus shot the last Ork with his plasma pistol, and slowly relaxed. "All clear?" he asked Medasclo. 

"My Scouts have combed through the entire section – apart from a few remaining corpsmen, we're the only living things left in the facility," replied the Scout Captain.

"Excellent," said Inquisitor Torlus. "What's the status of the laser batteries?"

"Intact. The Orks didn't seem to have even tried to use them, and the humans had been driven away from the sector. Inquisitor, I believe you have the over-ride codes to activate the weapons?"

"Of course, Captain. A moment, please…" Torlus typed in the code, and pressed the fingerprint-analyser. The computer bleeped, and controls all over the control room became active.

"Thank you, Inquisitor," said Kaltharus, as he typed in new coordinates for the batteries.

With a deafening 'crack' as the air exploded from the sheer heat, the four quad-lance batteries spat upwards.

On the little holo-display of the orbiting battle, green dots started to wink out.

* * *

"WOT DA ZOGGIN' HECK!" roared Varg Bonesmasha. "WHERE'S DAT ZOGGIN' SOR-SOR-OR? I'M GONNA POUND HIS BONES TA DUST!" 

"You called, great Warboss?" asked the Sorcerer calmly.

"MORE HUMIES HAVE COME, YOU ZOGGIN' GROT! WOT HAPPENED TO 'WE'Z GONNA STOP 'EM FROM COMING', EH? AND NOW DA MARINE BOYZ HAVE TAKEN DAT DEFENCE CITY AND KILLED ME BEST SQUIGGOTH!" The Warboss took several deep breaths. The Sorcerer had been completely calm throughout the rant, and some cunning part of the Ork's brain decided to try the subtle approach. "So why didn't ya stop 'em, sor-sor-or?"

"I must apologize for that, great Warboss," said the Sorceror with a faint smirk. "But I fear that I mislead you on the amount of support we would give you. Now!"

With the last command, bolter fire ripped through the crude buildings and the Orks. With the slow, relentless tread of the Rubric soldiers, Thousand Sons moved from cover, laying down a constant barrage of fire.

Bonesmasha gave a roar worthy of a Squiggoth, and swung his Power Klaw at the Tzeentchi Sorceror. The Chaos Marine dodged the blow easily, and swung his Ether Lance in a wide arc. Blasts of pure chaos streamed into the Ork from the weapon, and Bonesmasha yelled in fury and pain.

The Sorcerer advanced, stimulating the daemonic entity in the Lance to continue attacking the Warboss. All around the two combatants, Orks died in swathes. A few shots returned against the Tzeentchi Marines, but the spirit-powered hulks shook off the fire with ease.

With a scream of rage, Varg Bonesmasha reared up and fought his way past the Lance's blasts. Raising the kustom blasta, he fired at his traitorous opponent.

The Sorcerer anticipated the move, and with a flick of the wrist, jammed the weapon. It exploded spectacularly, and the Warboss roared in pain as it took most of the hand with it.

"Enough games," smirked his opponent. The Marine leapt, and with an elegant spin, planted the Ether Lance in the Ork's chest. Blue light streamed into the daemon weapon as the entity sucked hungrily at the Ork's life-force.

With one final cry of defiance, the Warboss expired. With a vicious twist, the Sorcerer recovered the Lance, which shuddered in protest.

"Patience, little one," the Marine said soothingly. "Soon you will taste more souls."

"My lord, the Orks have been wiped out," said a Champion. "Your orders?"

"Excellent. You will return to the ships, and prepare to destroy the loyalist fools. Wait for my signal."

"As you wish, my lord." The Champion called the strange quavering note that called the Rubric troopers to him, and began to move towards their hidden Thunderhawks.

"The die is cast," said the Sorcerer musingly. "If this goes according to plan, Tzeentch will favour me. Who knows what could happen then? A full war-fleet, perhaps? Not that I'll need one." He chuckled darkly, and walked away into the darkness.

_Sorry for both the long delay, and fairly boring content so far. It's been boring _me_, but sadly it's necessary. With the next chapter, things will begin to pick up…_


	5. His Servants

"…and so the Ork fleet is all but wiped out, Master," said Kaltharus.

"Good work, Captain," replied Selarus. "Something seems to have happened to the Orks all over the planet – they've stopped working together. They're acting like… Orks. There's none of the usual coordination of a Waaagh! It's as though the Warboss in charge has lost control. Anyway, the result is that it's been reduced to a mop-up operation. In fact, General Folgrada of the Cadian 475th has informed us that our assistance will not be required. All of the Vipers are going to assemble in Tarnegris – we will arrive in a few minutes."

"Very well, Master Selarus. We await your arrival."

"As though he had lost control?" commented the cloaked figure. "You are to be commended on your acting skills, Master Selarus."

"You do not appreciate the delicacy of the situation?" replied Selarus with a bite of irritation. There was a jolt as the Thunderhawk crossed a patch of turbulence.

"On the contrary," the other assured him. "I appreciate it fully."

"Your flippancy causes me to doubt that. This must be handled with care – how many join us will be based on the situation."

"You know best, I'm sure. I would not _dream_ of claiming knowledge of the minds of your Marines."

Tarnegris appeared in the viewport of the gunship, and the craft moved in a lazy arc to meet the landing pads of the hive city.

"Remember, don't appear until I give the signal," snarled Selarus.

"But of course," the other replied as the ship touched down.

Selarus stepped out from the Thunderhawk, and nodded to the Marines awaiting him.

"Welcome to Tarnegris, Master," said one. "Orders?"

"Call a meeting of the Chapter in the central Cathedral."

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

"You are about to witness something that few have seen," said Kaltharus as he and the Inquisitor moved towards the Cathedral. "Master Selarus has given you permission to join us in our final prayers to the Emperor on this world. You will now see that all the rumours of 'vipersong' are in fact true." 

Torlus nodded, trying to appear nonchalant. "What does it involve?"

"You'll see. For the moment, let me say that as Torzian told me you suspected, our Betcher's gland has a curious side-effect – at will, it can alter our speech patterns to something serpentine in nature."

The doors to the Cathedral opened, and Torlus savoured the sight of the full chapter assembled, kneeling facing the great imperial Aquila that dominated it.

Kaltharus took his place at the head of the third company, and Torlus chose to kneel next to him.

Selarus stood and approached the Aquila. A strange hiss came from his lips.

The call was echoed through the Cathedral.

Again, the Chapter Master hissed. It meant nothing to Torlus, but he caught the word 'Imperia'. Again, the marines repeated his words.

More hissing words came from Selarus' lips. There was an abrupt discord, as though something were out of place, but again the words were repeated.

The tone of the words changed. There was dead silence.

Selarus paused, and then spoke four words in High Gothic. "Sum fidelis magna Basiliska.".

"What is this heresy, Selarus?" said Kaltharus quietly.

Torlus stared as every marine in the Cathedral rose to his feet, steely eyes focussed on the Chapter Master.

"The Imperium is over, captain," said Selarus quietly. "Look around you! You saw our power against the Orks! We deserve more than we get. We wiped out the Ork resistance, aided the Navy in wiping out the enemy fleet, and now the Cadian whelps 'no longer require' us. We are Space Marines! We are born to fight, and to lead the battlefield!"

"If the wars were to end tomorrow, with the galaxy bathed in the Emperor's light, I would be happy," replied Kaltharus. "You are wrong. We were born _men_. It is our purpose to serve Him for whatever He should need us for. For the moment, He calls us to fight and die in His service. But should we no longer be needed to do that, I would be happy."

Selarus smiled. "Your loyalty is touching, captain. But how many of us here can say that they have not wished for more than they have? We fight endless battles at the Imperium's command, and what thanks do we get? We are told we are 'surplus to requirements'. The Inquisition sends their lackeys to investigate us to make sure that we don't try anything clever. We get no thanks. We are taken for granted."

"So what if we are taken for granted?" challenged Kaltharus. "You have chosen blasphemy as your course, and none will follow you into your damnation."

"Really? Come, my warriors," said Selarus, his voice suddenly booming across the Cathedral. "Am I alone in my thoughts? Am I alone in believing that we, of all people, deserve rewards to match our superhuman status? Am I alone in thinking as we stood alongside the PDFs today that one of us is worth a hundred of them? Am I alone in thinking that we should go forth and make a name for ourselves, going against the Imperium if it cannot give us what we want?"

There was silence for a moment.

And then Selarus' personal guard moved forward, and stood with him.

Kaltharus was about to say something scathing about the overwhelming response, when more began moving forward.

It was like an avalanche. He slowly backed away, followed by Torlus, staring in growing horror at the mass of Space Marines.

It finally stopped. All that was left was Kaltharus himself, Medasclo of the 10th company, Dethralli of the 5th company, and about three companies-worth of marines, mostly from the 2nd, 5th and 10th.

A slow handclap sounded from upper walkways of the Cathedral, and a hooded figure descended a ladder to come out next to Selarus.

"My congratulations, Master Selarus," it commented. The Sorcerer threw back his hood, and twirled the Ether Lance in the general direction of the loyalists. "What do you intend to do with those lackeys?"

"Men of the Emerald Vipers, may I introduce Filorian, Sorcerer and warlord of the Thousand Sons. It is thanks to his destruction of the Ork Warboss that the Xenos onslaught was ceased, and it is with his help that we will annihilate the Imperial scum that remains in the system." Selarus turned to pathetic remnants that stood against him. "No doubt my new associate would prefer me to destroy you, but in honour of the fact that we once stood together as Vipers, I will allow you to leave us. For ten minutes, no true Viper will raise their hand against you. From there, you will be considered our enemies, and will be destroyed without compunction."

"This is not over, Selarus," said Kaltharus quietly. "The Imperium will inflict the Emperor's wrath on you. You will not survive the week, with the forces arrayed against you."

The traitorous Chapter Master merely smirked. "The so-called Traitor Legions have survived for ten thousand years. I doubt that you have any hope of destroying us."

The Loyalists left the cathedral without another word.

* * *

"Admiral Vanardis! A Desolator-class battleship is translating from warp space on our port bow!" 

Vanardis moved fast to the porthole, and swore. The monstrous vessel bore the twisted icons of Chaos, with a massive blue twisted crescent dominating the prow.

"All ahead full!" he barked. "Call up the rest of the fleet, inform them that a Chaos warship has entered the system!"

"Sir, the Viper warfleet is reconfiguring. It's almost like… they're cutting the others off from us!"

"What in the name of –" the Admiral began.

The Tzeentchi warship opened fire.

The already battered _Imperator Magnus_ shook from stem to stern as the massive lance batteries of the traitor vessel tore into its hull. Massive rents in the hull spilled air and crew into the depths of space, some to die cleanly by incineration as more lance fire poured in, others more slowly.

The bridge's lights flickered and died as power all over the mighty Retribution-class fluctuated.

Vanardis looked towards the planet, towards the reinforcements, as stared in horror. Flashes of light were visible between the golden-hulled ships of Solaris and the green shapes of the Vipers.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

"Admiral, we're drifting. All power has been lost. It looks like the Desolator is preparing to board."

"Detonate the plasma drives," said Vanardis tightly. "They won't take this ship intact."

"I'm sorry, Admiral. Plasma reactors are offline. There's nothing left _to_ detonate."

_Imperator Magnus_ juddered as contact was made between the two massive ships. Naval troopers wielding shotguns and autorifles lined up, aiming at the bridge doors.

"Admiral, they're penetrated this level. They'll be on us any second."

There was dead silence. Vanardis slowly drew his bolt pistol, and readied himself.

With a tortured rending sound, the doors seemed to melt and fall apart. Behind them, five huge figures stood.

Nobody moved.

The lead Traitor Marine raised a hand, and said one word. "Kill."

Bolter fire ripped into the naval troopers even as they opened up with their own weapons. Shotgun pellets rattled harmlessly off the power armour, and even the shots that hacked holes into the reinforced metal seemed to have no effect. Red haze emerged from the wounds, but the Rubric troopers made no other reaction, cutting down their foe with a relentless air.

Vanardis' pistol joined the orgy of death, bolts smashing into the leader. Blasts of power streaked from the Marine's hand in response.

The Admiral's last sight as his body corrupted itself under the full fury of the Great Changer was the last of his men being shot down.

* * *

"Master Selarus. The _Eye of Tzeentch_ reports that the Imperial flagship is ours, although it will require significant repairs." 

Selarus looked at the Sorcerer with unveiled contempt. "I made it clear that I wanted the Battlefleet intact. A Retribution-class battleship is a prize worth having _intact_."

Filorian's cool slipped for a moment. "Without my forces you would still be mopping up the Ork scum. Without _me_, your precious Vipers would be destroyed by the Imperials. Don't forget that. You owe me."

The Viper Chapter Master ignored the outburst. "Vipers!" he called. "Our ex-battle brothers have had their head start. Move out. Destroy all in your path. The Basilisk must be appeased."

The Thousand Sons sorcerer looked puzzled for a moment. "The Basilisk?"

"The one we now serve," Selarus replied haughtily.

Filorian's mouth twisted into a sneer. "A snake? You would serve Slaanesh? The Prince of Excess cannot offer you what you deserve."

Selarus looked the sorcerer in the eye directly for the first time. "For all the graces the Lord of Fate has given you, sorcerer, you still do not comprehend what you have set in motion. In time, you will understand. Go forth and kill, my brothers!"

* * *

In the short time that he had known Kaltharus, Torlus had always detected a faint amiability in the captain. It had vanished, and what was left scared the Inquisitor. 

"We have to warn the rest of the Imperium," Medasclo said tersely. "With the support of a Traitor Legion, the Imperial Guard will be slaughtered."

"Returning to the ships is also a priority," commented Dethralli. "Every Viper came down to that chapel; miracle that they all fitted in, really. The thralls and servitors left will follow all orders given. No doubt those traitors will order them to attack Solaris."

"Then we have a problem," Medasclo said mournfully. "We can get three Strike Cruisers operational at most; the others will be under the direct control of the traitors' command codes. Add in any vessels commanded by that sorcerer…"

"Silence," said Kaltharus coldly. "We all know the odds."

Medasclo looked ready to make an angry retort, and then bit it off. "You are right, of course."

"My Inquisitorial access might be able to override the command codes on the other ships in orbit," said Torlus softly.

"No. Your authority does not extend to our equipment," said Dethralli.

There was a whine of engines, and a Thunderhawk shrieked into the air behind them.

"I might have guessed the cunning bastard that he'd bring his 'hawk right up to the chapel," said Kaltharus bitterly. "We need to be ready by the time we reach the other gunships. Dethralli, take the 5th and get the ships. Rescue what's left of Solaris if you can, but priority is getting out of the system and getting reinforcements. Medasclo, the rest of us will stay here and help the Cadians. They'll need it."

"Wait, who died and put _you_ in charge?" objected Dethralli.

Kaltharus slowly turned and looked his fellow Captain straight in the eye. "The Emerald Vipers. As of now, the Vipers are dead. Every one of them. We're ghosts, brother. Ghosts of the fallen who call for vengeance for our damnation. We have our duty."

Dethralli lowered his eyes, and nodded.

"Move out."

The servitors guarding the Thunderhawks had clearly been informed of their new situation. Heavy bolter fire from the gun servitors spat into the ruins of Tarnegris the moment they spotted the loyalist Marines.

With a kind of detached brutality, the cyborgs were shot down in short order. The 5th company rapidly took control of the gunships. Dethralli turned back for a moment, opened his mouth to say something, and then saluted.

And then he vanished, and the Thunderhawks vanished towards space.

"There weren't enough here," said Torlus. "You have more 'hawks than that, surely."

"Basic tactics. Don't have your entire airforce in one place," said Medasclo. "Most likely there'll be four different stores of them. The… others will beat us to the other ones. Kaltharus, we should make ourselves scarce."

"Agreed." The 2nd company Captain paused, and looked over the Marines.

Torlus did the same, and was dismayed to see that the Vipers seemed disheartened. Not unexpectedly, he realised. They had seen the taint overwhelm two thirds of their number. The certainty that they were the ultimate warriors, incorruptible, undefeatable, had been shaken.

"Brothers," began Kaltharus. He stopped, searching for words. "Brothers, we have seen something terrible. It will not be the end of the trials we must face here. The Emperor has placed us in a position that would destroy a lesser man. We must show Him that we still fight in His name."

"While heretics still draw breath, there can be no peace," said Medasclo. "Take heart, men. We are His finest. We shall make Him proud!"

It hadn't worked, Torlus could see that. There was still doubt. But the familiar words encouraged the Marines to action.

With energy fuelled by hatred and betrayal, two hundred Space Marines moved into the dark streets of Tarnegris.

_

* * *

Long time no see, everyone… congratulations, Kage, you spurred me into writing this. My focus is all over the place, so you might be able to expect more updates soon… _


End file.
